(RvB X Danganronpa Crossover) Welcome Hope Peak High
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: this took place in Season 13, Episode 20 and Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc. Tucker, Simmons and Doc, Grif went to Hope Peak High, however they met me and my crew from The UNSC. however I did told Tucker that there was something wrong with this High School it was hiding something Secret and something bad.
1. Chapter 1: welcome to Hope Peak High Aca

**welcome to Hope Peak High Academy**

 **A/N:** **Season 13 Episode 20 and Danganronpa 3.**

* * *

After the war of chorus was over mr. Malcolm hargrow was arrested in put in behind bars. The Reds and blues saved another day.

So what's next? **Tucker** asked.

Well I guess now you should do whatever you want to do. **Washington** said to **Tucker**.

Are you sure about that? **Doc** asked **Washington**.

Washington and Carolina both look at each other and with a great idea.

Well you see we got a undercover mission for you. **Carolina** asked **Tucker** , **Doc** and **Simmons** and **Grif**.

We need you to go to a special school. **Washington** replied to them.

Okay that's fine by me. **Simmons** said.

Why do I always have to go on a undercover mission. **Grif** said lazy.

Because of the school and of course we have to look like students. **Tucker** said to **Grif**.

That's right because exactly and counter our diabolical enemies. **Sarge** said.

* * *

A few hours later, **Grif** , **Simmons,** **Tucker** and **Doc** were in a bus going to this special school.

 **Tucker** : short black hair, Brown skin, Brown eye's. Aqua Jacket, Black shirt, Black Pant, black strip shoes.

 **Simmons** : brown hair, green eye and and the robotic eye on the right, light white skin. Maroon shirt, light brown pants, grey shoes.

 **Doc** : dark brown hair, light brown skin, blue eyes. Purple long sleeve shirt, purple pant, purple laces shoe and a medical bag.

 **Grif** : dark brown hair, brown skin, gray eyes. Orange Short sleeve shirt, Brown short pants, sneaker shoes.

But I brought my middle bag just in case if we get hurt. **Doc** said.

Just in case if anything goes wrong. **Tucker** said.

What is exactly the name of the school? **Simmons** asked.

How the hell should I know? **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

The bus stopped at a school.

So this is it. **Doc** said.

Yep, this is Hope Peak High. **Tucker** asked **Simmons**.

 **Tucker** paid the bus manager.

* * *

I wonder what awaits us here? **Grif** asked.

Who knows what we're up against. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

Standing around into nothing will not get us answers so to do we must act as students. **Tucker** said.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** , **Doc** and **Grif** went inside the school, they looked around.

Instead they all went to the principal office to meet the man in charge.

So you must be the new four transfer students. **Jin** said.

Yes we are. **Tucker** said to **Jin**.

So which country are you from? **Kohichi** asked.

And we're from America. **Simmons** replied to **Kohichi**.

You know we never even had students transferred from America. **Jin** said.

well it's a first time for everyone. **Doc** said to **Jin**.

So I'm which classroom do we actually go to? **Grif** asked.

Well seems that you guys may you be first people from America than yes, going with the super high class room. **Kohichi** said to them.

Thank you sir. **Simmons** and **Doc** both said to **Kohichi**.

can you at least show us the place and the room where we're going to be. **Tucker** said to **Jin**.

there's also a dorm for students when they're done with the class. **Jin** said.

Well thanks a place where I can snooze as much as I want to. **Grif** said lazy.

Just remember that we are classmates. **Tucker** replied to **Grif**.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** , **Grif** and **Doc** walking to the building where all the other high-level students were.

So is this the room. **Tucker** said.

It definitely look at the note. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** and **Simmons** both look at the note: 2-E Room.

Tucker open the door and saw few students.

Well hello there! A female student said.

well I guess this maybe a warm greeting. **Doc** said.

looks like these new classmates must be pretty lame. Another male student said depressed.

I don't know maybe the one with the aqua jacket it does look cool. a male student said pointing at **Tucker**.

Ummm...thanks for the compliment. **Tucker** said nervous.

Why are you starting to get nervous. **Simmons** whispered to **Tucker**.

I don't know it's because some reason. **Tucker** whispered to **Simmons**.

Can you four at least please give me your name's. Female student said to me.

My name is Lavernius Tucker. **Tucker** said introducing himself.

 **Lavernius Tucker** : the lover.

My name is Richard Simmons. **Simmons** said introducing himself.

 **Richard Simmons** : the mechanical tech nerd.

I'm Frank DuFresne or Doc for short. **Doc** said introducing himself.

 **Frank DuFresne/Doc** : medical officer.

And last, me Dexter Grif. **Grif** said introduce himself.

 **Dexter Grif** : lazy not useful.

Alright we forgot to introduce ourselves to. Male student 1 said.

Yeah we should start with our introductions. Female students said.

okay I'll go first, my Strauss Lukas. **Strauss** said introducing himself.

 **Strauss Lukas** : robotic master.

I'm also very good with robotic Tech. **Strauss** said.

 **Simmons** was very surprised at **Strauss**.

Wait really? **Simmons** asked **Strauss**.

Yes I am why did you ask? **Strauss** asked **Simmons**.

You see we built our own helper robot to Lopez. **Simmons** said to **Strauss**.

Wait really? **Strauss** asked **Simmons**.

Yeah but you really speak Spanish. **Simmons** replied to Strauss.

Oh great too big nerds. **Grif** said.

Shut up fat ass! **Simmons** yelled at **Grif**.

If you two nerds are done, then it's my turn. I'm Obinata Daisuke. **Obinata** said introducing himself.

 **Obinata Daisuke** : very great at studying.

It's a pleasure to meet you. **Obinata** said seriously.

you know sometimes always so boring. **Kisumi** said to **Obinata**.

I'm Kisumi Musashi, and I'm also _Cinematographer_! **Kisumi** said introducing yourself.

 **Kisumi Musashi** : the _Super High School Level Cinematographer_!

You know I really do like making movies. **Kisumi** said.

Maybe I'll see one of your videos some other day. **Tucker** said to Kisumi.

Please besides, we should wait for our teacher. **Obinata** said.

So who's the teacher for this school room? **Simmons** asked.

We do not know who he is maybe a new teacher. **Strauss** said.

who knows maybe he'll be cooler than our other teacher. **Shinji** said.

Oh yeah I was going to introduce myself, my name is Shinji Homura. **Shinji** said introducing himself.

 **Shinji Homura** : the _Super High School Level Businessman_.

The door began to open and a man in black suit with black pants and black shoes with green tie.

 **Tucker** noticed something familiar about him.

Good morning class I am your new teacher mr. Sam Locus. **Locus** said.

Good morning sir. everyone said except for **Tucker** , **Doc** , **Simmons** and **Grif** were silent

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** , **Doc** and **Grif** were surprised and shocked to see **Locus** again.

Aw hell! **Grif** said in shock.

* * *

To be Continued...  
 **A/N: of course this is my first Red VS Blue X Danganronpa Crossover. And of course all the OC characters. And Locus is the teacher.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting some Answers

Some Answers

 **Locus** was writing some of the stuff for their subject.

 **Tucker** was still writing but he was still suspicious about **Locus**.

Everyone else was writing their stuff and taking notes.

 **Simmons** and **Grif** both looked at **Locus** without anyone noticing about who he was.

After when class was over when the bell rang.

That's all for today class. **Locus** said to them.

Everyone else went to the cafeteria to get their lunch.

 **Tucker** walked up to **Locus**.

Do you mind telling me what the hell are you doing here. **Tucker** whispered to **Locus**.

I am also undercover to to figure out what's going on in this school. **Locus** whispered to **Tucker**.

Okay fine prove it that you still no longer a bad guy. **Tucker** whispered to **Locus**.

I am never that guy I swore off a new Leaf. **Locus** whispered it to **Tucker**.

So you finally changed, good for you. **Tucker** whisper to **Locus**.

 **Shinji** noticed that **Tucker** and **Locus** were both Whispering about something.

Hey Tucker, are you in the teacher both friends? **Shinji** asked **Tucker**.

Yeah we are we used to know each other a long time. **Tucker** replied to **Shinji**.

So what were the two of you Whispering about? **Shinji** asked **Locus**.

 **Tucker** and **Locus** both look at each other and think of explanation.

We were talking about how things were going. **Locus** replied to **Shinji**.

Well I never knew that you two were close friends. **Kisumi** said.

 **Tucker** and Locus both looked at **Kisumi**.

Well let's spend forever since we ever got to see each other again. **Tucker** replied to **Kisumi**.

What you please stop flirting with him. **Obinata** said to **Kisumi**.

Oh please I mean you keep on taking things too seriously. **Kisumi** said to **Obinata**.

She just got a good point try to loosen up a bit. **Tucker** said to **Obinata**.

 **Obinata** got up and walked away.

Man the stubborn bastard he is. **Shinji** said.

You took the words right out of my mouth. **Tucker** said to **Shinji**.

 **Tucker** walked up to the table and sit where **Grif** and **Simmons** and **Doc** were.

Well I guess everyone else here can be a little rude. **Simmons** said.

Still I hate to say it but locusts is the good guy. **Tucker** said to **Simmons**.

What do you mean!?! **Simmons** and **Grif** both yelled in shock.

I mean you turn over a new Leaf. **Tucker** replied to **Simmons** and **Grif**.

Well that's good. **Doc** said calm.

When **Tucker** was talking to **Grif** **Simmons** and **Doc** a camera from a female student was zooming to his face.

So much for tha- before **Tucker** could say a word a flash came from a camera behind him.

Hey what the hell? **Tucker** asked in shock.

Oh sorry Tucker. **Kisumi** said to **Tucker**.

Oh it's you Female photographer. **Tucker** replied.

So what did you and a teacher talking about? **Kisumi** said to **Tucker**.

The Simulated Troopers inside the word and looked at each other.

 **Grif** and **Simmons** did not even say a word.

Oh umm.. nothing really that important. **Doc** said.

Yeah because he told us to do some of our new homework assignment. **Simmons** said.

Oh yeah it's going to be really hard. **Grif** said.

Yeah besides it's going to be very important for the four of us then do it. **Tucker** said.

Okay. If you ever want to join me in my club come by. **Kisumi** said to them and walked away.

Man that was very close. **Doc** said worried.

To close if you're say. **Simmons** said to **Doc**.

Besides Locus said that we're supposed to meet him at midnight somewhere. **Tucker** said.

Besidesides we can always have so many witnesses. **Grif** said.

When morning passed it was night time. **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** we're up all except for Grif.

 **Tucker** walk down the halls and make sure that there are no security.

 **Simmons** looked around to make sure that there were no guards.

 **Doc** was behind **Simmons** and **Tucker** in case for medical support.

What the hell it's quiet. **Tucker** said confused.

Yeah to quiet. **Doc** said with caution.

You don't think that Locus gave us false information. **Simmons** asked **Tucker**.

I bet not. **Tucker** replied to **Simmons**.

 **Locus** came out of Shadows in front of them.

Okay you better stop doing that. **Doc** whispered to **Locus**.

Can you please tell us why we're here? **Simmons** whispered to **Locus**.

I think now we should not be here. **Locus** whispered back to them.

What the hell I thought you said to be here. **Tucker** asked confused to **Locus**.

The plans changed we should definitely get out of here. **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

Before **Tucker** could say another word back to **Locus** they all heard screaming and gunfire.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** , **Doc** and **Locus** ran down the hall to what was going on.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** were all in shock. A lot of security guards.

What the fuck!?! **Simmons** said in horror.

Who in the world did this!?? **Doc** said in shock.

No she's here. **Locus** said worried.

(Danganronpa 3 The End of Despair Arc Junko theme)

 **Junko** Enoshima was laughing evil.

The players are coming together. **Junko** said seriously.

Are you sure about this? **Mukuro** asked **Junko**.

Of course it will work and shut your mouth! **Junko** replied to **Mukuro**.

Yes my sister. **Mukuro** said to **Junko**.

Looks like we got more visitors. **Junko** said.

Lets me take care of them sis. **Mukuro** said to **Junko**.

Are you sure, try not crawling back to me for help. **Junko** said to **Mukuro**.

Mukuro ran off to see where the four of Reds and Blues were.

So who is this junko? **Tucker** asked **Locus**.

A dangerous and wanted Criminal. **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

I do not get it. **Tucker** said confused.

Skittle candies are different one is sweet and the other one is sour. **Doc** said to them.

That can be true in a scientific way. **Simmons** said.

they could stay another word, they heard somebody runs from down the hall.

 **Tucker** took his plasma sword. **Simmons** locked and loaded his battle rifle. **Doc** hiding somewhere.

 **Mukuro** jumped up in front of them and took her a pistol and began to shoot at them.

Who the hell are you? **Tucker** asked.

Enough talk let's fight. **Mukuro** said to **Tucker**.

That's is junko sister. **Locus** said.

That would be barely a resemblance between siblings. **Simmons** said.

 **Tucker** charge at **Mukuro** with his sword but instead she dodged it and jumped begin to shot at **Tucker**.

 **Simmons** used his battle rifle and shot at **Mukuro** leg.

Ow! you fuckers! **Mukuro** said in pain, ran off.

Hey wait! **Simmons** said.

Let her go for now. **Locus** said to **Simmons**.

 **Tucker** and **Simmons** boats look at **Locus**.

Are you sure about this? **Tucker** asked **Locus**.

Yes I am going to be sure. **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

They left the area except they forgot about **Doc**.

Uh.umm... hello is anyone still here... you guys... is the fight over? **Doc** said nervously.

To be Continued

 **A/N: so this is Chapter 2, Tucker and Simmons we're fighting against Mukuro. This took place in episode 6 of Danganronpa 3 The End of Despair Arc.**


	3. Chapter 3: What to Trust

What to Trust

After what happened last night the four of the Reds and Blues did not even say a word of what happened.

Everyone else was resuming class.

 **Grif** did not say a word or he do not know what happened.

Seriously what the hell happened to you guys? **Grif** asked.

It's very long and very complicated. **Tucker** replied to **Grif**.

Okay then I'll wait after class is over. **Grif** said to **Tucker**.

Simmons was even more confused at what **Grif** said.

After when class was over a lot of students walked out of that class.

 **Tucker** was going to the restroom until he saw a young teenager boy.

Oh hey you must be one of the new students. The unknown student said to **Tucker**.

Yeah of course my name is Tucker. **Tucker** said introduce himself.

Yeah my name is Kazuichi Soda. **Soda** said introducing himself.

Okay nevermind I got to use the restroom. **Tucker** said to **Soda**.

Okay see you. Soda said and walked away.

 **Tucker** walked into the bathroom he saw **Locus**.

Okay you mind telling me what is going on. **Tucker** said to **Locus**.

That is very difficult for me to say but long ago they did created a lot of experiments. **Locus** explains to **Tucker**.

Experiments!? **Tucker** said confused.

Experiments that only were meant for student that can give them a lot of great talents but instead they picked one for the candidate to erase all the emotions and feelings. **Locus** explains more to **Tucker**.

That is so fucking messed up. **Tucker** said in shock.

I know how it feels but if anyone realized that we had this information it will go more like a killing spree. **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

*Sigh* fine we will not tell no one else. **Tucker** said to **Locus**.

About the other student that you were talking to? **Locus** asked **Tucker**.

His name was Kazuichi Soda. **Tucker** replied to **Locus**.

He must be the new high school ultimates. **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

And I already know that I am in the ultimate student. **Tucker** said.

Well you are close to being ultimate. **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

 **Locus** and **Tucker** both walked out of the bathroom.

 **Kisumi** saw them walked away, she noticed something was going on.

In the Library

 **Grif** and **Simmons** we're talking to about what happened last night.

How come I don't got invited to the fight? **Grif** asked **Simmons**.

Because you were a sleep. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

Okay, Okay then that was my flat. **Grif** said clam.

 **Simmons** and **Grif** saw **Locus** and **Tucker** were walking towards them.

Listen up guys, I know to get some recon mission last night. **Tucker** said to **Simmons**.

Yeah there was an other guy, a lot of hair and red eyes that is kind of horrifying. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

We all know that is Junko. **Locus** said to them.

But then who the heck is she? **Grif** said to **Locus**.

That's because indeed she is a very insane killer and also that's person that she released was the ultimate hope. **Locus** explained to them.

um insane bitch she is. **Tucker** said to **Locus**.

If the government finds out about this will be the end of the world. **Locus** said in a serious ton.

Okay I think I got the whole point though. **Doc** said.

So much for that. **Grif** said lazy.

Grif, that's not helping! **Simmons** yelled at **Grif**.

Not also that I met with some of the the ultimate students I think his name was soda. **Tucker** said.

What kind of name is soda? **Grif** said confused.

I heard he's one of the master mechanics. **Tucker** replied to **Grif**.

Meanwhile at an unknown area

Maybe because not until now he will be come with the ultimate despairs. **Junko** said on the radio to someone.

Good, I want you to make sure that no one else gets in our way. The person on the radio replied suit **Junko**.

I want fail you mr. Felix. **Junko** said to **Felix** on the radio.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: Felix is still alive!😱 And Felix is teaming up with Junko. Could the Reds and Blues stop Felix evil plan to taking over the world. See you all in the next chapter!😁😁


	4. Chapter 4: coming with a plan

coming with a plan

At the dorms, **Tucker** , **Simmons** , **Grif** and **Doc** thinking of a plan.

So what exactly is the plan? **Grif** asked **Tucker**.

Simple we find out where their hiding. **Tucker** replied to **Grif**.

And how do you think we can do that. **Simmons** replied to **Tucker**.

Research around the area to find out where they're hiding. **Tucker** said to **Simmons**.

But we don't even know where that could be. **Simmons** replied to **Tucker**.

That's where you come in Simmons, I want you to build me a magnet's device. **Tucker** said to **Simmons**.

Oh I see, to detect anything that's Underground. **Doc** said to **Tucker**.

Exactly because already we could also be having an evil lair on the ground. **Tucker** replied to **Doc**.

Everyone looked at **Tucker** with surprised.

How in the world would you know that. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

It's because they always do, seriously you should read more comic books. **Tucker** replied to **Simmons**.

Something tells me we're all going to fail. **Grif** said.

talking like that ain't going to help nothing. **Tucker** replied to **Grif**.

Well I think that was a pretty good thing what you said their, Tucker. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

Tonight we move out and find out whenever you're up to. **Tucker** said to them.

Tonight **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** we're scouting the area except for Grif since he's a lazy fat ass.

 **Tucker** was looking around for anything suspicious.

 **Simmons** was outside using his new magnet detector to detect anything that's under the ground.

 **Doc** was in the hallway looking for anything that's rather unusual.

And **Grif** was sleeping in his room.

 **Simmons** magnet detector was beeping rapidly like something big was Underground.

Hey guys I think I found something Underground. Simmons said on the radio to Tucker and Doc.

Will be right there. **Tucker** **Doc** both said on the radio.

 **Tucker** and **Doc** were joining Simmons at the Statue.

Why exactly are we here at the Statue. **Tucker** said to **Simmons**.

Because my magnet detector, detected a lot of metal around the area. **Simmons** replied to **Tucker**.

Then how in the world are we supposed to get inside. **Doc** said to **Simmons**.

What was that simple I think one of these bricks must be the button. **Simmons** said to **Doc**.

 ** _Simmons_** touch the brick and then opened a secret entrance.

You know I feel like this is kind of familiar. **Tucker** said.

Yeah you mean like more like some serious deja vu. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** , all walking Underground.

Just want to feel so familiar at once. **Simmons** said to himself.

You mean just like the part, we went to a freelancer facility. **Tucker** said to **Simmons**.

They saw door in front of them, **Tucker** opens the door.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** saw a young kid in front of them working on the computer.

Who are you? **Tucker** asked.

My name is Ryota Mitarai. **Ryota** said introducing himself.

So I guess you are really are prisoner. **Grif** said.

Let's just hurry up and get you out of here. **Simmons** said.

Before then **Tucker** could get them out, **Mukuro** was blocking their way.

This time you will not leave a live. **Mukuro** said to them.

Oh yeah I don't think so. **Tucker** said to **Mukuro**.

 **Mukuro** did not know that someone else was right behind her.

That's Unknown Soldier knock **Mukuro** out.

What the fuck!?! **Grif** said in shock.

Who in the world are you?? **Tucker** asked the Unknown Soldier.

My name is Agent Georgia. **Georgia** said introduced himself.

Well, another freelancer. **Grif** said to himself.

Listen up there's not enough time we should get this kid out of. **Georgia** said to them.

They all got out from the underground hideout and ran back to the dorm.

Don't worry, you're fine and you're safe. **Georgia** said to **Ryota**.

Thank you so much for rescuing me from those crazy woman's. **Ryota** replied to **Georgia**.

I cannot believe that there's another freelancer that is still alive. **Tucker** said to **Georgia**.

That's a long story. **Georgia** replied to **Tucker**.

Well thank you for your assistance. **Doc** said to **Georgia**.

You're welcome. **Georgia** replied to **Doc**.

Well I guess not the end of the world is not going to happen. **Grif** said.

I don't think it's that simple to stop. **George** said to **Grif**.

Will think about it after class. **Tucker** said.

Of course that's what I was going to say to. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: now George is alive and they rescued Ryota, Tucker, Simmons and Doc and Grif you just think about a plan. See you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Tell to the Truth

Tell to the Truth

in the Dorm. **Tucker** was still thinking about **Georgia**.

(i think that Georgia can be a good person.) **Tucker** said in his head.

 **Tucker** remember when **Church** die in the war of chorus.

Flashback began.

Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it. You won. You kicked the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could. But this is my last stop. See, when I came into this world, I was really just a collection of somebody else's memories. **Epsilon** said.

But with your help, these memories... they-they took form! They became _my_ voice, _my_ personality. And, after a while, I... I began to make brand new memories of my own. All of these things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. ( _Looks at the Meta's armor_ ) I can't run this suit as Epsilon, but if I erase my memories, if I... deconstruct myself, the fragments I'll leave behind will have the strength to get you through this. I believe that. **Epsilon** said.( _each of the Epsilon A.I. fragments appears momentarily)_

I wish that there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time...hehe, it was actually _Doyle_ who made me realize something that I've never thought of before. There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after. **Epsilon** said.

But the hero... never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. ( _Epsilon begins shifting between his different forms_ ) They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith. **Epsilon** said.

Ain't that a bitch. **Epsilon** said.

Flashback End.

Good bye...Church. **Tucker** said to himself.

 **Tucker** walked out form the Dorm.

 **Georgia** saw **Tucker** was sad.

is some wrong with you? **Georgia** asked **Tucker**.

no, it' nothing at all. **Tucker** replied to **Georgia**.

I know you're lying. **George** said to **Tucker**.

*Sigh* fine it's about church. **Tucker** replied to **Georgia**.

You mean the Epsilon AI. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

Yeah sure whatever. **Tucker** replied to **Georgia**.

I know how it feels like you're losing a friend. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

What exactly do you mean? **Tucker** asked **Georgia**.

First off I was been stranded in space for a very long time. Luckily I was been found by a bunch of soldiers. **Georgia** explains to **Tucker**.

I know how it feels when you be all alone. **Tucker** said to **Georgia**.

But still you must always rely on your friends. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

That's what church said to me. **Tucker** said to **Georgia**.

Locus came out of nowhere talk to **Tucker** and **Georgia**.

How are things going. **Locus** asked them.

Things are really moving up smoothly. **Tucker** said to **Locus**.

Of course if anything does happen. **Georgia** said to **Locus**.

Okay that is good. **Locus** replied.

Everything about where is Junko. **Tucker** asked **Locus**.

Of course I still have no idea where she could be. **Locus** replied to **Tucker**.

I could be a sign of bad. **Georgia** said to **Locus**.

 **Tucker** got out his sword for some reason that someone was spying on them.

Is something wrong. **Locus** asked **Tucker**.

I think someone is spying on us. **Tucker** replied to **Locus**.

 **Tucker** , **Locus** and **Georgia** slowly moves forward to see who it was.

 **Kisumi** came out of nowhere scaring both **Tucker** and **Georgia**.

I know who you guys we really are. **Kisumi** said to them.

Oh crap. **Tucker** said.

This is bad. **Georgia** said.

You guys are really are super military government agents. **Kisumi** said to them.

Well you can say we're more like something like that. **Tucker** said to **Kisumi**.

We're just on the good guys. **Georgia** said to **Kisumi**.

And that is top secret classified information. **Locus** said to **Kisumi**.

Oh you guys must be one of those cool secret agent that are Undercover. **Kisumi** said to them.

Listen we're trying to protect you from the ultimate despair. **Tucker** said to **Kisumi**.

Oh I see so that means that government wanted you to protect us from something bad. **Kisumi** said to them.

Listen here you must not tell anyone about this. **Loucs** said to **Kisumi**.

Well of course I will not but can I join your team. **Kisumi** asked.

*Sigh* find you can join our team. **Tucker** replied to **Kisumi**.

Thank you so much, Tucker I know I feel like count on you. **Kisumi** said to **Tucker**.

 **Kisumi** close to **Tucker** and kiss them in the lips.

 **Tucker** saw **Kisumi** walked away to get back to her class.

Well that's a first for everything. **Georgia** said.

are you sure that we could trust her. **Locus** asked **Tucker**.

Of course you can but we got much urgent matters on her hand. **Tucker** replied to **Locus**.

(I never had someone kissed me before.) **Tucker** said his head.

 **Tucker** , **Locus** and **Georgia** walk away to find out what else they could think about.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: Kisumi join their team because they needed to stop the ultimate despair. See all the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Up Rising of Despair

Up Rising of Despair

 **Tucker** and **Agent Georgia** scouting all at night.

I still got a bad feeling. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

I heard **Junko** that's she assemble a meeting and some ultimate students. **Tucker** said to **Georgia**.

You don't mean that she's actually trying to do her plan. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

That means your plans already in motion. **Tucker** said to **Georgia**.

something tells me we'll be screwed. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** and **Georgia** both saw **Junko** along with the ultimate despair, walking inside the school.

 **Tucker** and **Georgia** both sneaked inside the school.

Inside the school a guy in Black and orange armor inside the school conference people are.

Hey Felix what's up? **Junko** asked **Felix**.

Just say you haven't got a fall error. **Felix** replied to **Junko**.

Wait, what exactly do you mean? **Mukuro** asked confused **Felix**.

The videos are not complete. **Felix** replied to **Mukuro**.

The problem because... **Mukuro** said to **Felix**.

Because now the people who believe it's not real despair. **Felix** said to **Mukuro**.

That is a problem. **Hajime** said to **Felix**.

I know, it's because Tucker and someone else with him here. **Felix** said to **Hajime**.

Do you want me to get rid of them. **Hajime** said to **Felix**.

No I'll do this by myself. **Felix** replied to **Hajime**.

 **Felix** walk outside the classroom to find **Tucker**.

All the students were more confirmed about the situation.

What the hell is going on? **Suzuko** said.

Also what exactly were you talking to that man in armor about? **Taiki** said.

Everyone, shut the fuck up!! **Mukuro** said to them.

 **Tucker** was fighting against **Felix** , **Tucker** tried to stab Felix in the chest. But **Felix** dodged **Tucker's** sword.

Tell me what the hell is going on here. **Tucker** said to **Felix**.

The ultimate despair thing that's going to happen in mankind history. **Felix** replied to **Tucker**.

The hell do you mean by that. **Tucker** said to **Felix**.

The when these students get killed each other, soon the whole world to be in despair. Like a civil war. **Felix** replied to **Tucker**.

That's completely insane, you going to take all of people lives. **Tucker** replied to **Felix**.

You just always think about our plan, good job about know about what our plan was. **Felix** said to **Tucker**.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, **Junko** and **Mukuro** we're thinking about multiple ideas.

Things are not going as planned. **Junko** said disappointed.

I know what you mean. **Mukuro** said to **Junko**.

We change plans, we kill ever last one of them. **Hajime** said to **Junko** and **Mukuro**.

 **Mukuro** took out her pistol and begin shooting some of the students.

Why the hell are you killing them? **Tsubasa** yelled at **Mukuro**.

That's none of your damn business. **Mukuro** replied to **Tsubasa**.

Not if I have something to say about it. **Locus** said, coming out from clothing.

 **Mukuro** turned around and saw **Locus** , she tried to shoot **Locus** but instead **Locus** dodged the bullet. **Locus** went behind **Mukuro** and knocked her out.

Who the hell are you? **Asukaseia** sked **Locus**.

My introductions doesn't matter you'll have to go out here. **Locus** replied to **Asukasei**.

As if you ruined everything!!! **Junko** yelled at **Locus**.

Some of the students left the classroom.

 **Junko** took out smg's, began shooting at **Locus**. **Locus** hide behind the desk.

 **Tucker** punched **Felix** in the face, **Felix** got out his knife and tried to stab **Tucker**.

And to think that you were going to get away with it. **Tucker** said to **Felix**.

Yes if I have gotten away with this, if it hadn't been for you meddling. **Felix** said to **Tucker**.

Dude I think we living in the wrong crossover. **Tucker** said to **Felix**.

I'll be leaving now, just because you win this one. Does it mean you won the war. **Felix** replied to **Tucker** , and ran away.

 **Tucker** tried to follow **Felix** where he was going. Tucker realize that Felix just disappeared.

 **Georgia** walked up to **Tucker**.

What happen. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

Felix is gone. **Tucker** replied to **Georgia**.

Damnit, the ultimate despairs gone. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

Some of the Students are still alive and they escaped. **Locus** said to **Georgia** and **Tucker**.

Well that's good. **Georgia** said to **Locus**.

Only a few are died. **Locus** replied to **Tucker**.

Okay that's bad / good. **Tucker** said to **Locus**.

5 men armor walked up to them.

Who the hell are you guys. **Tucker** asked.

My name is Agent Ace but my real name is Amrullah Mohammad. **I** said introducing myself.

My name is Grayson Nova. **Nova** said introducing himself.

My name is Lawson. **Lawson** said introduce himself.

I'm Karner. **Karner** said introduce himself.

I'm Kadar. **Kadar** said introduced himself.

Who exactly are you bunch of Freelancers? **Georgia** asked them.

No we're just UNSC soldiers. **Lawson** replied to **Georgia**.

So you guys are from the UNSC. **Tucker** said to **Lawson**.

We're just Pro soldiers. **Nova** said.

We heard all about you Tucker. **Karner** said to **Tucker**.

Not also that Junko is going to unleash an email of some of the deaths of students that she killed. **I** said to **Tucker**.

Oh you don't even know where she went. **Tucker** replied to me.

Oh no that's a bad thing. **Georgia** said to me.

Meanwhile some unknown location.

 **Junko** making the email on the laptop.

Time to send this bad boy to the internet. **Junko** said, and send the email to Whole world.

Almost everyone Japan got **Junko's** email across the world.

The next morning.

Some of the students from the other course started a riot.

This is bad... **Simmons** said.

When the hell did this happen? **Grif** said.

It's happening.. **I** said worried.

The despair is finally spreading. **Tucker** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: this took place in Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc Episode 07. The despair has finally begun to spread. Could Tucke, Grif Doc, Simmons and the other soldiers stop the despair. See you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: War with Despair

War with Despair

the riot was being all worse and bigger.

a few policemen tried to stop them.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** and **Grif** were all worried about this.

well this is just great. **Grif** said.

the end of the world as we know it. **Simmons** said.

we have to make one final stand. **Doc** said.

hell no! we must not get into despair, that's junko wants. **Tucker** said to them.

you did gave a pretty good speech. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

you know you really do show us hope. **Doc** said to **Tucker**.

okay let's get going. **Tucker** said to them.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** and **Doc** and **Grif** went outside to stop this.

however they were not the only ones that went outside.

the other ultimate students we're also looking for their teacher.

 **Me** , **Lawson** , **Karnar** and **Nova** We're taking care of the angry mob, while **Tucker**. **Simmons** and **Doc** and **Grif** Figure out what was going on.

This is really getting out. **Girf** said.

 **Tucker** used the radio to call anyone.

and then someone was on.

hola este López, ¿quién es este? [hello this Lopez, who this?] **Lopez** said on the radio.

Lopez, is that really you? **Grif** said to **Lopez** on the radio.

si soy yo, ¿por qué? [yes it is me, why?] **Lopez** asked **Grif** on the radio.

listen Lopez, we need your help to get Carolina and Washington... Sarge, Donut and Caboose. **Simmons** said to **Lopez** on the radio.

no te preocupes, estaremos allí en unos minutos. [don't worried, we'll will be there in few minutes.] **Lopez** replied to **Simmons** on the radio.

Thanks lopez, your the best. **Tucker** said to **Lopez** on the radio.

gracias, por mi ayuda. [thank you, for my help.] **Lopez** replied to **Tucker** on the radio and hang up.

so what do we do? **Doc** asked **Tucker**.

first we find where Junko is. then Carolina and Washington, Sarge, Donut and Caboose will come. **Tucker** replied to **Doc**.

that's a good plan. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

thank's. **Tucker** replied to **Simmons**.

Meanwhile Underground The rest of Class 77-B continue on their way as **Mikan** catches up to them.

what happened to Chiaki? **Fuyuhiko** asked **Mikan**.

i really do not happened to her. **Mikan** said to **Fuyuhiko**.

 **Kazuichi** says they should have left **Nagito** with her. **Teruteru** offers to take **Nagito**.

then the wall opens and **Kazuichi** shrieks in terror.

 **Gundham** and **Nekomaru** arrive through the wall, and the class is relieved to see them.

 **Tucker** , **Simmons** , **Doc** and **Grif** Also saw the rest of class E.

this is very bad. **Grif** said.

If they see anything in here. **Simmons** said.

Then they will become the remnants of despair. **Doc** said.

we just need to distract her. **Tucker** said to them.

Then you're going to need our help **Locus** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** turned around and saw **Locus** , **Georgia** , **Lawson** , and **me** the other soldiers and **Kisumi** and along with **Gouta** and **Maemi** and **Shinji** and **Shimoda** and **Akeno**.

why the hell are you guy's here? **Tucker** asked **Kisumi**.

You can't do things alone. **Georgia** said.

four of you against damn doesn't seem fair. **Shinji** said.

we can work together as a team. **Nova** said.

 **Tucker** did not say a word and remember the times in Blood Gulch.

You're right let's do it together. **Tucker** said to them.

after that I should be arriving soon. **Lawson** said to **Tucker**.

 **Tucker** and everyone else went deeper into the underground lair.

The class enters what looks to be a trial room. They stand in the center, and then **Junko** appears on the TV screens in the room. She shows **Chiaki** on the monitor, and the door opens.

Everyone else saw the TV.

this is very bad. **Nova** said.

let's not try to watch it. **Akeno** said.

if we try not to watch it then despair will not come into our minds. **Lawson** said.

You are right. **Doc** said.

let's not think about this. **Tucker** said.

Make them pay for this and make sure that we show them no mercy. **O'Malley** said.

everyone else looked at **Doc**.

What the hell happened to him? **Georgia** asked.

Let's just say that one of your AI: Omega inside our Medical. **Tucker** said to **Georgia**.

When he is angry, The Omega AI takes control of him. **Georgia** replies to **Tucker**.

No wonder he has a split personality. **Maemi** said.

Our story is very complicated. **Grif** said to **Maemi**.

Speaking of which what's an AI? **Gouta** asked.

AI stand for artificial intelligence, like Omega he is an AI. **Tucker** replied to **Gouta**.

And I'm getting serious deja vu. **Tucker** said to himself.

Deja Vu of what? **Kisumi** asked **Tucker**.

it's a long story. **Tucker** replied to **Kisumi**.

One that is going to be very weird. **Simmons** said to **Kisumi**.

Finally, **Chiaki** comes to a door that says "goal", and everyone appears to be on the other side. The illusion is soon shattered as a spear shoots through **Chiaki** , and seventeen spears shoot up and impale her body as her horrified classmates look on helplessly.

Dear God… **Simmons** said in shock.

….. **Tucker** did not even say a word.

We should not tell no one about this. **Grif** said.

I know what you mean Grif, Carolina and Wash Should be arriving soon. **Tucker** said to **Grif**.

You mean your reinforcements are coming. **Kisumi** said to **Tucker**.

I know they will be coming soon. **Tucker** replied to **Kisumi**.

someone was on the radio.

Hi tucker, Who is this on the radio? **Tucker** said on the radio.

This is Sarge of red team, you called for help. **Sarge** said on the radio.

Finally you guys pick up the radio. **Tucker** said to **Sarge** on the radio.

Sarge is that really you? **Simmons** asked **Sarge** on the radio.

yes we heard everything from Lopez. **Washington** said on the radio.

Washington Finally when you arrived. **Tucker** said to **Washington** on the radio.

Besides Things are really getting Ugly now. **Donut** said up a radio hang up.

Everyone else left the liar and when's the surface.

I think she did not see that coming. **Tucker** said.

I need the maroon one to come with me. **Locus** said to **Simmons**.

What exactly do you want me to four? **Simmons** asked **Locus**.

I need to give her a message one that she will never forget. **Locus** replied to **Simmons**.

 **Locus** and **Simmons** wanted to go somewhere else.

the screen went dark **Junko** Very surprised,

what the hell is going on here. **Junko** said annoyed.

I hope you're hearing this junko, because if you are hearing. this is a warning to you. You can't kill us we're the ones going to put you behind bars. **Locus** said on the monitor.

 **Junko** was very impressed by this.

are you sure about this? **Mukuro** asked **Junko**.

Things got really intense down. **Junko** replied to **Mukuro**.

You're really going to accept this challenge. **Mukuro** said to **Junko**.

Well he is one stubborn bastard, so yes I can accept it. **Junko** replied to **Mukuro**.

Outside the area where **Simmons** and **Locus** were.

nice job with that message. **Simmons** said to **Locus**.

I just need to draw her attention. **Locus** replied to **Simmons**.

To Be Continued….

A/N: This just took place in episode 10, This is going to be the end of Despair Arc. And of course season 15 of Red VS Blue. OC characters.


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Hope

The End of Hope

the Reds and blues were in the secret Base.

remind me, how in the world did you build this. **Washington** said to me.

I need a few friends. **I** replied to **Washington**.

and that would be all of us. **Lawson** said.

I'm very impressed by this. **Simmons** said to me.

you know what they say I like building things. **I** said to **Simmons**.

and this thing was meant to be billed for the end of the world or for an apocalypse. **Karner** said.

so this is a safe shelter. **Kadar** said.

this is very cool. **Grif** said.

our very own secret Base, this is so neat. **Caboose** said.

don't ever say neat again. **Nova** said to **Caboose**.

and a good place to try out some new color designs. **Donut** said.

you can do in the painting area. **Nova** said to **Donut**.

the rest of the students are in the mess hall. **Lawson** said to them.

are you saying that there's a cafeteria. **Grif** said to **Lawson**.

yes there is why? **Lawson** asked **Grif**.

because I'm very hungry. **Grif** replied to **Lawson**.

I guess I figured out. **I** said to **Grif**.

I want the world did you know about that? **Washington** asked me.

because he's always hungry. **I** said to **Washington**.

meanwhile somewhere else **Tucker** felt very bad for himself.

me and **Georgia** both saw **Tucker** looking down.

hey what's up? **I** asked **Tucker**.

it's because I really messed up. **Tucker** said to me.

I know you really did messed up. **I** said to **Tucker**.

I made a lot of mistakes every time. **I** replied to **Tucker**.

well you're not the only one that makes mistakes. I got stranded in space for very long time. **Georgia** said to **Tucker**.

I did a lot of wrong things in the past, so I try to make up for it. **I** said to **Tucker**.

I'll go to the mess hall, to check up on the students and thanks for that. **Tucker** said to me.

 **Tucker** walked to mess hall.

 **I** walk to the control room area worse **Sarge** is.

what's going on sarge? **I** asked **Sarge.**

the enemy has out numbered us. **Sarge** said to me.

so what exactly do we do now? **Carolina** asked.

I heard Locus said: that we have to help some of the students at the Academy. **I** said to **Carolina**.

then we should definitely help them out. **Carolina** replied to me.

then get everyone else. **I** said to **Carolina**.

some of the Reds and blues were helping the students through the defense for the Academy

The students of Class 77-B begin their descent into despair; Sonia is shown using her power as ruler of the Kingdom of Novoselic to order nuclear strikes on other nations while **Fuyuhiko** and **Peko** eliminate officials in a courtroom. **Chisa** joins **Juzo** and **Kyosuke** atop a ruined structure overlooking the chaos and destruction of The Tragedy.

at the teacher desk **Junko** and **Felix** watch the despair go on in the world.

our plan has completely a success. **Felix** said to **Junko**.

yes it is Felix. **Junko** said to **Felix**.

the whole world has completely become despaired. **Felix** replied to **Junko**.

turned into complete world of hell. **Junko** said to **Felix.**

the beginning of Despair and the end of Hope. **Felix** said.

and the greatest tragic of mankind. **Junko** said.

 **Hajime** meeting the **Chiaki** AI inside the Neo World Program, while Izuru inwardly muses about whether hope or despair would emerge the victor.

The End of Despair Arc.

A/N: the Final Chapter and the end of the story, see you all in the next story. Red vs Blue and Danganronpa: memories forgotten.


End file.
